


The Ultimatum

by BugTongue



Series: The Gang Adopts A Doctor [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, I Feel Like I Should Apologize For This Whole Thing, M/M, pre-slash(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: Leorio was just trying to get to class, now look at the mess he's in.





	The Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> Google: how many times can I use the shrug emoticon as an explanation for the things I spend time doing?

The subway train was empty except for the two of them, rushing down the track despite the faltering light, casting them into shadow more often than illuminating the car. They were not alone because of a lack of passengers, no, they had all simply walked out the moment Chrollo stepped inside, as if entranced. His book snapped shut when the doors closed, and his grip on Leorio's sleeve eased up.

And they rattled on.

Leorio swallowed, feeling his temper and his heart rate shoot through the roof as soon as his mind cleared. This was certainly an odd place to find himself, and if his gut feeling was right it may also be the last. "What the hell do you want?"

Chrollo smiled softly up at him, his eyes as lifeless as ever. Sunken, dark, like matte glass. The look added a chill to the air, and Leorio unconsciously inched backwards. "I'd like to speak with you for a bit, if you're not busy with anything at the moment."

"Fuck off."

"That's not very nice."

Leorio's mouth stretched sardonically, teeth bared. "Fuck off and die."

His back met the latched doors and they shook from the impact, threatening to burst open. The wind knocked from his lungs, he struggled to suck in a breath as Chrollo wound his hand once into the fabric of his shirt, the tie bunched between his fingers. "Kurapika seems to like you, I can see why."

"Are you, threatening me?" Sweat began to bead at his brow but regardless of the very real danger, he glared down at his adversary. "He wouldn't even know if you killed me, we haven't spoken in months."

"He'd know."

The lack of elaboration left too much to imagination. As the lights flickered out again, leaving them only flashes of light from the tunnel outside, Leorio's mind drifted towards images of his own head showing up in Kurapika's bed like some old gang movie. His breath rattled through clenched teeth. "Get to what you came here for. What do you want to talk about?"

"I'd like you to do something for me. I wouldn't call it a favor unless you consider letting you live a form of payment, but in a way it is optional." His gaze was analytic, entirely too interested for the dim setting they inhabited.

Leorio spoke without thinking, his discomfort evident. "Sorry, you're not my type." The outburst forced a laugh from Chrollo and he let the man go, stepping away to reach up for the support strap near Leorio's hair.

"Oh? I thought for sure you swung both ways." The comment caused his insides to do a strange little twist, as they always did when someone directly addressed his evident lack of heterosexuality.

"Murderers actually, I have morals." He swallowed when the look on Chrollo's face changed, darkening with some vindictive amusement. The light steadied.

"You say that as If Kurapika isn't a murderer as well. Killing murderers is still murder after all."

Right, he had heard about that. Back in Yorknew. "It's different than any of your sins, don't get cute with me. Now spit it out before I make you--what, do you, want?"

"I want you to join the Phantom Troupe."

  
Leorio stared at him as the light flickered, but remained on. “You're outta your mind. Why would I ever join your gang? Why would you even want me?” This was clearly a plot for something but Leorio couldn't imagine what. If he just wanted to mess with Kurapika there were easier ways to do so than recruiting his friends. Chrollo remained mild as ever.

  
“You're a decent fighter, you can bargain well, and you have experience with first aid. Given some training you could be extremely valuable to us, and it will ensure that the spider lives on regardless of who Kurapika kills.” The last point made Leorio queasy, and he reached up as well to hold onto something.

  
“Let me guess, if I refuse you kill me to send him a message. Either way you gain something.”

  
The reply was small smile. “Correct. I was told you were a bit dense, but you seem to get there eventually.”

  
The words made Leorio's expression screw up again and he glared, but his heart was beating too fast and his hands too clammy to focus on an insult. If he joined then he'd be actively opposing Kurapika's goals, or one of them anyway, but if he didn't… He wondered how Chrollo would kill him. There was so much the thief was capable of, but he knew it'd be awful just to make a point, just to be petty. He held eye contact as he thought, sweating it out.

  
“There's no need to decide right now, I'll give you a few days. Be sure to have an answer ready by the time I find you again, indecisiveness can lead to so many problems in this world.”

  
They pulled into the next station shortly, and Chrollo remained where he was while Leorio stepped out of the car, appreciating the sounds of busy people eager to go about their day. He stood there, not seeing anyone as they redirecting around him, his pulse leveling again while he waited to hear the train whiz off down the tunnel. A few days. He had a few days to decide, what a shitty deadline, he wouldn't know when or where Chrollo would come for his reply so of course he'd stay nervous until then. He wiped a hand down his face and ducked into a bathroom to wash off the worst of the sweat.

  
This wasn't a question with two equal answers, and Leorio didn't intend to die yet. He'd just have to pray about it and hope his friends wouldn't hate him too much for it. There were still people in the world who needed help, and if he had to do so while working with a bunch of heartless killers then so be it. People did awful things all the time just to stay alive, was this any different?

  
The nausea that refused to leave him spoke to the answer, and he ignored it.


End file.
